


Fanmix - Last Secret of the Sea

by kuzzzma



Series: Songs of Terror [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Art, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Collage, Cover Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Download Available, Drama, Fanart, Fanmix, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Playlist, not so platonic, or may be not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Crozier/Fitzjames fanmix





	Fanmix - Last Secret of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> **Sources for cover artwork:** official tv-show title art  
**Fanmix size:** 15 songs  
Created for [WTF Terror 2019](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617626) team - taking part in Russian Winter Fandom Battle 2019

01\. God Is an Astronaut - Snowfall 

02\. Nick Drake - Northern Sky 

03\. Emerson, Lake & Palmer - Footprints in the Snow 

04\. Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Follow You Into the Dark 

05\. The Hollies - He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother 

06\. Freddie Mercury - Guide Me Home / How Can I Go On 

07\. Gotye - Out Here in the Cold 

08\. OneRepublic - Lullaby 

09\. The Orange Lights - My Guardian Angel 

10\. Robert Fripp - North Star 

11\. Tindersticks - Sweet Release 

12\. Cousteau - Last Secret of the Sea 

13\. Ben Caplan - Down to the River 

14\. British Sea Power - True Adventures 

15\. Thirteen Senses - Home 

**Tracks:**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
